A conventional way to install a bearing or a sleeve in a hole is to hammer the bearing for example into the hole. During the hammering, the bearing has to be hammered evenly at different positions so that the bearing moves and fits into the hole as desired. Nevertheless, it requires a certain level of skill to hammer the bearing and the bearing often tilts and is stocked in the hole. This could damage the inner periphery of the hole and/or damage the bearing. When installing the sleeve in a hole, the sleeve could be deformed due to the hammering if the sleeve has a thin wall.
The present invention intends to provide an installing device that employs threading movement to install a bearing or sleeve into a hole.